


How it started

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn’t hesitate and goes straight to the point. “Who’s that guy with you?”</p><p>“What?” Adam would feel bad for how confused Tommy looks, if only he weren’t internally freaking out because the friend Tommy brought along is extremely Adam’s type. “Sauli?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm crappy with titles, that's nothing new ;)  
> Hope you enjoy

Tommy doesn’t even have time to finish his sentence or apologize when he gets snatched away rudely by Adam. “You. Come with me. Right now.”

“What the fuck, Adam.”

Adam doesn’t hesitate and goes straight to the point. “Who’s that guy with you?”

“What?” Adam would feel bad for how confused Tommy looks, if only he weren’t internally freaking out because the friend Tommy brought along is extremely Adam’s type. “Sauli?”

And the goddamn _name_. Don’t even get him started, okay? Somehow even his name sounds sexy. Especially when Sauli himself introduced himself to Adam. The way his mouth moved around the vowels made Adam’s knees go weak. It was actually quite pathetic if you think about it.

“I asked. You said yes.”

“I know that.” Adam snaps. He doesn’t even know why he snaps. He should be kissing Tommy’s feet and kneel and never stop thanking him. Or maybe he should do that after making sure Tommy’s friend is actually into guys. That’s probably an important piece of information Adam’s missing. Since, you know, Adam’s a guy. With a dick. And so is Sauli. Most guys aren’t into dicks. And it would be tragic if Sauli weren’t. So yeah. Maybe he should ask Tommy. “You just never mentioned how hot he actually is.”

Tommy’s face goes from confused to amused. Adam swears Tommy’s almost smirking. “Ooooh. I get it. You’re interested.”

Adam wants to smash his face against a wall to make the smirk disappear. But then Tommy would hate him and leave his party and he would probably take his friend with him. Plus, he doesn’t actually want to hurt Tommy. Much. “You’ve seen him, right? Of course I’m interested. You know my type is -”

“Tiny and cute. I know.”

Adam grumbles. “That is not what I was going to say.”

“But it’s true. Right?”

“I’d hate you. But, yes.” Tommy’s smile only gets bigger. “Please tell me he’s gay. Or bi, for all I care. Just say he’s into -” dick. But Adam’s not going to say that. It sounds rude.

Something Tommy has no trouble with, since he fills in Adam’s sentence where he left it. “Dick?” Adam groans. Tommy laughs. “Well. Why don’t you ask him?”

And Adam has heard many of Tommy’s ideas. And a whole lot of them were great and awesome and absolutely insane but amazing after all. This, however, must be the dumbest idea Tommy’s ever had. “Are you nuts? I can’t just walk up to him asking if he’s gay.”

Tommy laughs. “Or Bi.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter. Gay, bi, who cares. It’s not a great conversation opener.”

“Or you could just go talk to him and get to know him. Look, I don’t know why you’re freaking out.”

“Cause look at him! He’s intimidating.”

Tommy looks at Sauli and thank god Sauli is talking to someone so he doesn’t notice. Adam doesn’t know how Sauli would take the blush that’s currently on Adam’s face and a smirking Tommy next to him, but Adam feels like he could as well make a banner saying ‘You’re hot, please be gay’, on it. So, yes, Adam is relieved Sauli isn’t looking.

“He is not. Jezus fucking Christ, Adam, listen to yourself.”

“I know it’s insane, okay.”

“Well, insane is the least you could call it.”

“Shut up. Introduce me.”

“I already did.”

Adam sighs. “Tommy, please. I don’t know – he’s really intimidating.”

“Adam. He’s more than looks. Don’t let them influence the way you think about him. He’s the sweetest guy, you’ll see. Even I had no trouble ever talking to him.”

And doesn’t that say a lot.

“Fine. But you better not be playing me and hiding the fact that he has a girlfriend or fiancé or something back in Finland.”

Tommy chuckles. “I’m not.” And that look on Tommy’s face is probably the closest Adam will get to Tommy saying that Sauli is indeed ‘ _into dick’_ and doesn’t have a girlfriend (or boyfriend) or fiancé anywhere that might murder Adam if he tried to talk to Sauli.

And with that information, Adam nods to himself, scraps together all the courage he can find and hopes he won’t get shot down by the blonde Finnish beauty that arrived with Tommy Joe half an hour ago.

“Go get ‘em, hotshot.” Tommy encourages him laughingly behind him. Adam flips him the finger without looking back.

That, however, Sauli does see. He giggles, and Adam looks up shortly and curses whoever is up there taunting him. Not that he believes in any of that crap. But he still looks up. Whatever.

“Is he annoying again?”

Adam forgets how to breathe for a while when Sauli talks to him. If he thought Sauli introducing himself was hot already, he was wrong. The accent he speaks with is both cute and extremely hot and now Adam does look back at Tommy for a second and immediately regrets it. Because on the other side of the room, he sees a still smirking Tommy giving Adam two thumbs up’s. He wants to flip the finger again, but Sauli’s faster. Behind him, he hears Tommy laugh loudly, and snorts.

This is a really fucked up situation and he needs to get over his own stupidity very quick if he doesn’t want to make it any worse.

“Nah, just being Tommy.”

“So he is annoying again?” Sauli giggles and looks up to see Adam laughing. “I am glad to talk to you. I want to thank you for letting me come. The food is really good.” Adam smiles. “Did you make it?”

That makes Adam laugh. Anyone that knows Adam well enough would know he’s the worst at cooking. “God no. It wouldn’t be this good if I’d made it.”

“Okay. It is fun to discover American food. This is only my second time here.”

“Oh. So do you like it here?”

“The weather is better a lot”, Sauli laughs. “And the people are friendly. In Finland, we are all very… like, we don’t talk much to strangers.”

“We do in America?”

Sauli giggles again. “Yes. Yesterday I was on the hike and everyone says hello and talks. It is different in Finland.”

“So what else is different in Finland except for the people and the weather?”

Sauli thinks about it and shrugs. “Everything, I think. It is really different. You went there already, right?”

“Yeah, but didn’t see much except for the airport, the hotel, concert hall and the club we went to at night.”

“Oh! Where did you go?”

Tommy was right. Sauli is the easiest guy to talk to. Not intimidating at all once you get to talk to him. He suggests him and Sauli go sit somewhere that’s not in the middle of what people made the dance floor in the time being. Sauli happily agrees and that’s how they end up in Adam’s back garden, the music a dull bass in the background.

It makes Adam a shitty host, but talking to Sauli until people are starting to leave happened without him realizing, he swears. And when eventually it’s only Adam, Tommy, Danielle (who’s crashing at Adam’s place) and Sauli left, he feels caught. Which is just ridiculous cause he’s a grown man able to decide what’s good for himself. And he totally sees how Sauli could be good for him.

When Tommy says he’s too tired to drive, and Sauli’s not allowed to drive in America, and he’s going to crash in one of Adam’s guest rooms, Adam thinks that is the perfect time to do that kneeling and kissing Tommy’s feet. Because knowing Tommy as well as Adam does, he knows Tommy’s not too tired to drive. He never is at two in the morning. Insomnia and all. Halleluja.

And so Adam and Sauli end up together on Adam’s couch, still talking the night away. There’s a lot to talk about, and it hasn’t even all been said when they both fall silent and sleep takes over, right there, on the couch in Adam’s living room. But there’s still tomorrow, and hopefully all the other days following.


End file.
